Champions
by Hi I'm Elsa
Summary: Olympics!AU - Badminton olympians, Anna and Elsa, starts dating right after their badminton match. Even though they love each other, they just know that their relationship isn't going to end well.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I'm currently writing a threeshot story and maybe an epilogue at the end. First off, I should apologize, to those of you reading No Matter What, I'm still in the middle of writing chapter four. I have the whole chapter outlined on how it's going to go. _

_When I started writing this, I expected it to just be a oneshot but I got really into writing this story. _

_A little background first, I used to be a badminton player so that's the sport I chose. I don't want to write a sport that I have no knowledge of at all. This is probably set in the 2012 London Olympics if you're wondering but you can make up a place or something. Happy reading!_

* * *

**_Champions_**

**_Chapter One out of Three_**

_"I just wanted to thank for you for the great game. It's the most __fun_ I've had for years now"

* * *

Anna watched the Norwegian beauty smash the shuttlecock to the opponent's side of the court. As the opponent missed to throw it back, Elsa already smirked to herself knowing she had won. The crowd clapped and cheered for the Norwegian beauty. The Norwegian beauty had won herself to the next round, against USA.

The opponent lost badly, 11-21.

Anna gulped, this was her next opponent.

Elsa and the opponent from whatever country made their way to the middle of the court and shook their hands. "Good match" They smiled and then simply walked away.

Elsa sat down, placing her racket on the bench, opening her water and gulping down to hydrate herself.

* * *

Anna touched her toes, stretching her legs as far as she can. She got up and twisted her upper torso. Moving her neck side to side while jumping up and down slightly to get her into the game.

"C'mon, Anna, you got this… I'll be right here rooting for you, okay?" Kristoff stood behind her, he rubbed her shoulders to relax her, not get her too hyper.

"Thanks, Kristoff" Anna smiled at her best friend.

"Now, go kick so Norwegian ass" He handed her racket to her and slightly gave a push to go on to the court, where Elsa was already waiting. Elsa watched the younger girl jogged her way to the middle of the court.

Anna went to the net and greeted Elsa, they shook hands and said their good lucks to each other. Anna kept her eyes on hers but Elsa only kept things to herself.

Choosing heads, Anna got to serve first. With a strong start, Anna waved her hand then released the shuttlecock letting it fly above the net.

A rally filled with intense back and forth throws of the poor shuttlecock, Anna already noticed that the feather was starting to wear off because of the strong clashes.

It was only the first rally and it was intense.

Expecting Elsa to hit hard, Anna move back a little. Elsa hit the shuttlecock very lightly, just enough to rise above the net then fall, not giving Anna enough time to move forward to catch it.

Anna nodded to herself studying Elsa's strategy on the game, she moved to her position and posed to get ready. Elsa swept the shuttlecock off the floor using the head of the racket and brought it up to her hand. With delicate fingers, she fixed the feathers to make it look new again.

Elsa had started the rally off.

* * *

Anna was losing. Not too and much though. 19-20. Maybe if Anna could get the next point, it would turn the game to a deuce and it would give her an opportunity to catch up.

Anna noticed Elsa's professional aerobic stamina, agility, strength, speed and precision. Elsa also had a developed of sophisticated racket movements. This was the olympics, of course the all the opponents should have those qualities, but Elsa's was above and beyond.

There are no ties in this game, there was only a winner and a loser.

Anna served a forehand to Elsa, with swift movements, she threw the shuttlecock back at her. A continuous movement of two women throwing a shuttlecock at each other, making sure that it does not touch the ground.

Elsa jumped and totally sent herself to the ground just to catch the shuttlecock and send it back to Anna. Anna was shocked that Elsa was going above and beyond. The next thing Anna knew was that the shuttlecock was heading towards her then hit her right in the forehead. Anna gasped as she felt the hard tip made contact with her forehead.

"Ouuuuch~" Anna whined rubbing her forehead with her fingers.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to" Elsa stood up quickly after returning the shuttlecock to make sure she's ready for the next blow. Elsa ran over to the net and clung on to it apologizing to the hurt American girl.

"C'mon, Anna, don't be such a baby!" Kristoff shouted at her, Anna turned around and blew a raspberry at him.

Anna only smiled at the Norwegian beauty and nodded, emphasizing that she is totally fine. Anna looked at the score, 19-21. Anna lost. With that, the opponent, Elsa, was advancing to the semi finals.

Anna sighed in disappointment.

"Hey…" Anna heard coming from the other side of the court.

"Me?" Anna pointed to herself with her racket and accidentally hitting her head with it. Anna groaned as the light metal made contact with her head again.

"Great game" Elsa offered her hand out to Anna.

"You were amazing" Anna nodded and took her hand, shaking it slowly as they looked at each other in the eye this time.

"Thank you" Elsa pulled back and walked to her bench. Anna stood there watching her retreat, watching the sway of her hips.

"C'mon, Anna, don't be the idiot standing in the middle of the court!" Kristoff once again shouted, Anna turned around and threw a curse at him.

* * *

"Hi"

Anna looked up from where she was tying her shoes and saw Elsa towering above her. "Oh, hey!" Anna stood up right after tightening the knot on her shoe. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to thank for you for the great game. It's the most _fun_ I've had for years now" Elsa nodded to herself and gave a warm smile to Anna.

"Really? Me? Please, I should be the one telling you that! You were amazing" Anna gesticulated along with her speech. "Man, the last one, it was intense, I didn't think you would go above and beyond but you did.

Elsa rubbed the back of her head as she awkwardly laughed about it, "It was nothing, my coach pushes me to do that. Always hit the ball no matter what"

"I always get myself into some sort of physical pain because of my clumsiness that my coach tells me not to be stupid and hurt myself. He's pretty sure that the cause of my death will be because of my clumsiness"

"That would explain the shuttlecock and the racket hitting you in the head" Elsa laughed timidly, placing her hand right in front of her mouth.

Anna only shrugged her shoulders and smiled awkwardly.

"Oh," Elsa exclaimed, pulling her shoulder bag to her front and pulling something out. "Can you sign this?" Elsa gave Anna a shuttlecock and a sharpie.

"What for?" Anna didn't wait for a response, she signed the head.

"I just want to remember out game"

"Aww, how sweet"

"Thank you. This is also the same shuttlecock that hit you in the forehead, by the way"

"Oh, woooooooow!" Anna laughed, not caring about anybody hearing her bursting laughter compared to Elsa's timid one.

"One more thing, I'm wondering if you want to go grab something to eat tomorrow before the semi-finals?" Elsa rubbed the back of her head and smiled, blush forming on her face. "I mean, it would be—I would love to talk—uhm—to you about—badminton—and yourself—and yeah"

Anna could sense the nervousness on Elsa's … Was Elsa asking her out on a date? Did she think Anna was possibly lesbian or was she just taking her chances because maybe she found her attractive. Not that Anna didn't, Anna was basically lost with her in their own world playing badminton.

"Sure thing" Anna grabbed the sharpie again and wrote down her hotel phone number and hotel number from a piece of paper that she had grabbed out of her back. "Give me a call anytime"

"A-Alright" Elsa smiled looking down at the piece of paper.

"Seeya later" Anna cheerfully said as she walked out, waving one hand at her, she saw Elsa wave back.

_'I just agreed to go out on a date with a girl' _

* * *

Elsa actually did call Anna, early in the morning, Anna grumpily picked up the phone, with a grunt, she murmured a _'Hello' _to the person on the other line.

Wiping off the drool off her face and taking out the stand of hair stuck in her mouth, she got into a more comfortable position.

"Anna? It's Elsa, I'm sorry, did you just wake up? Maybe I should just call back later" Elsa said with slight panic from her voice as Anna heard.

"Oh!" Anna immediately sat up and checked the time. 10:45. Goodness gracious. "No, it's fine! I was just about to get up anyways"

"Are you sure? I'm not disturbing your sleep or anything?"

"No, no! It's late morning, I should be waking up earlier anyways." Anna rubbed her eyes, standing up, she brought the wireless phone with her to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, "So, what's up?"

Anna wiped the drool off her face with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Well," Elsa said uncomfortably, "I'm actually standing outside your hotel door right now"

Anna took a moment to process it until she ran towards the door and saw Elsa standing outside, one hands rubbing her arm that held the phone.

"Hi" Elsa examined the girl, clearly just woke up. With her disheveled hair and slight traces of drool still on the side of her mouth. "I think I should come back later" Elsa press end on her phone.

"No, I—You can stay… I'm just going to take a shower and then… we can grab something to eat?" Anna asked opening the door wider for Elsa to come inside.

Elsa walked inside as she slid her phone into her pocket.

"You can sit somewhere, watch TV, something" Anna shrugged her shoulders, she went to her luggage sitting by the closet and pulled out clothing. "I'll be back"

Elsa just smiled watching the younger girl awkwardly make her way to the bathroom.

* * *

"Well, it was in middle school, we were playing badminton during PE and I was interested. I begged my parents to let me join the local badminton club a few cities away. I don't know, all that hard work paid off since I'm here competing in the olympics" Anna shrugged her shoulder, she took a bite off her sandwich, with her mouth full, "you?"

Elsa blinked a few times and answered, "My papa played badminton and I've been playing since I was a young girl"

"No wonder you're so good" Anna took a drink.

"You're good too. It's been a real challenge. I haven't had a challenge like that in a while now" Elsa smiled to herself and took a small bite.

"What do you mean? You're in the olympics"

"I mean… After my papa passed away, it's just a game to me. There's no fun."

"I'm sorry to hear that" Anna whispered.

"It's okay. As I said, it's the most fun I've had for year now"

Anna smiled cutely, her leg accidentally brushed against Elsa and pulled back being a little uncomfortable.

"I'm going to be honest with you… Do you like me? Like… A—you know?" Anna can't find the correct words to her sentences, looking at Elsa directly in the eyes hoping to find an answer.

"Yes" Elsa said. Her fingers fidgeting on top of the table, "I mean… I'm a closeted lesbian. I always had interest in girls. Before we started playing, I said to myself, _'Oh, she's cute but is she good enough'. _That's what I was thinking. When were on the court, it's just like… I felt a connection" Elsa mentioned, squinting her eyes and leaning a little bit to show some body language to her feelings. "I don't know… Maybe I'm crazy" Elsa pulled back and leaned back. "I'm sorry if you're not exactly lesbian, I don't know what made you say yes to going out with me"

"No, Elsa. Don't hurt yourself. I never really explored my sexuality that much. But I can tell you one thing, I think I felt that connection too"

* * *

_As I said, this is going to a be threeshot story and maybe an epilogue if I get good feedback. I'm done with the second chapter, I just need to make edits. So, expect that by around tomorrow or Sunday at the latest. _

_Just a warning, this story is going to be pretty sad. Brace yourselves~_

_Fave / Follow / Review. _

_Have a nice day!_

**_~Saving-Arendelle_**


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Smut ahead. _

* * *

**_Champions_**

**_Chapter Two out of Three_**

_"I was thinking… Maybe we should celebrate tonight" _

* * *

_'What am I doing? I'm hooking up with a girl who I only met for a two days. Not to mention that our relationship would only last for the next three days'_

Anna laid down on her bed after returning back to her hotel after Elsa had treated her to a fancy dinner.

Elsa had won her semi finals and is advancing to the finals. Battling for the gold. Of course, Elsa had a huge chance of winning the game, she was more than a professional. Such sophistication.

Anna groaned to herself. Three days. What happens next? They just say that there's a possibly that they'll never see each other again and say just say goodbye. Hey, thanks for loving me but seeya! She found herself falling in love with Elsa.

Anna could still feel the tingling sensation on her lips. Elsa had kissed her before she left Anna outside her hotel rom. Elsa just smiled after, leaving Anna in a daze, Elsa whispered, "See you later?" right in front of Anna's face, still wearing her smile.

Anna could muster up a stuttered _'yes' _to the Norwegian beauty. Elsa kissed the younger's cheek and waved goodbye.

Anna could still feel the lingering touch of Elsa's hand as they walked the busy streets of London to get a cab. The way Elsa's hand would tighten when they would walk in a heavy street or a silent street that could be lurking with whatever maniac. Anna loved it.

Their legs played under the table just cause they felt like it. It started off with accidental brushing under the table, Elsa finally let her leg be placed where it wanted, right next to Anna's. Neither knew who started it but they rubbed they legs and foot against each other.

They would smile across the table. Elsa had adoring blue eyes that could capture anything it wants. It could be playful, angered, seductive, or whatever emotion it wants and it can pull it off easily. To Anna, that night, it was fairly seductive.

Anna grabbed the wireless phone and dialed Elsa's number. Within a few rings, Elsa picked up.

"Hey, are you at your hotel?" Anna asked.

"Yes, why?"

"I just wanted to make sure you got home safe" Anna smiled to herself.

* * *

The next day, Elsa was unavailable during the day but she had promised Anna that she was going to take her out again tonight for dinner and a few drinks.

Anna had done nothing but lay on her bed the whole day until Kristoff came over, knocking rapidly on her door. Anna grunted and opened the door for him, he just barged in holding his phone, scrolling then he showed her something.

She and Elsa had made quite the controversy. They were pictured together holding hands last night, a picture of them just walking making their way past through the crowd, there was a picture where Elsa was whispering something to Anna.

The article was about the two badminton olympians who seemed to be in love according to the picture. What's so wrong with that? That's the thing. Two women in love, only met for a few days, from two different countries, hell, two different continents.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Kristoff asked while Anna was still reading the article. "I knew you always had a lesbian side in you after that douchebag Hans had broken your heart"

"Cause I knew that this is how you would react" Anna grunted shoving his phone back to his chest. "Wait… you thought I'm lesbian back then?"

"Well… Aren't you?"

"No! I just explored my sexuality like… a few days ago and it's with a girl that lives in a different country and we're suppose to part ways in two days… Like, what the hell!" Anna threw her arms around, still trying to process the whole situation in her head.

The thought of Elsa just clouded her. Everything that Elsa is makes her crave for Elsa more. What? Damn, all Anna could think about is Elsa. God, at least she's glad that she doesn't have any other tournaments for the next few days.

"Man, you're crazy about her" Kristoff whispered to himself.

"I know… What am I suppose to do? I'm gonna break in two days"

"I'm gonna have to buy you lots of ice cream"

* * *

Elsa was speaking Norwegian to her coach while Anna awkwardly sat there on the bench. Anna was probably the only American in that side, the rest were most like English and Norwegian people.

The jacket she was currently wearing gave her away. Anna was wearing her Olympic windbreaker. The flag of America running through the whole jacket, the number 10, which is her number, and also her last name on the back. The front had her full name and under was her sport, badminton.

Elsa sat down next to Anna giving her a slight hip bump before going down to tie her shoes.

"You ready?"

"I'm nervous" Elsa sat up and looked at Anna, "You'll be rooting for me right?" Elsa asked.

"Of course!"

"Good" Elsa gave Anna a quick peck in the lips.

"Now, go kick some Chinese ass"

Elsa got up and grabbed her racket then made her way to the middle of the court.

Anna leaned down, placing her elbows on her knees and intently watched the game. Anna and seen the Chinese woman, the name was Fa Mulan or something like that, play in several games. She was good but she has the biggest feeling Elsa was going to bring home the gold.

Elsa served first.

With that, the game went on and on. Neither letting the shuttlecock touch the ground.

Near the end of the match, Anna could tell that Elsa was tired, and so was the Chinese opponent. As Anna had said to herself earlier, there was only one winner and the other is a loser.

"C'mon, Elsa" Anna started biting her fingers, looking at the score. Both tied at 19, just two more points. Two points that will bring home the gold.

Anna's hands went to a praying position and placed it under her chin and continued watching.

A few more minutes passed by, Anna saw the shuttlecock far from Mulan, as Mulan tried to catch the shuttlecock thrown at her, it was too late. Mulan had dropped it.

A huge roar of cheering came from the crowd. There it is. They have there gold medalist for badminton.

Anna cheered, she stood up from her bench and cheered on Elsa as she made her way to the middle and shook hands with Mulan. Elsa turned around and ran towards her team. Before the team, Elsa hugged Anna and kissed her right on the spot.

The crowd cheered stronger.

The next thing the two ladies knew, the team was surrounding them, covering them with cheers and happiness.

"You did it" Anna whispered.

As the awards ceremony for Badminton took place, Elsa stood in the middle of China and Japan, who had won silver and bronze.

One by one, Japan first, got up the podium, receiving a bronze medal. China being next, receiving the diver medal.

Finally, Norway got up in the highest podium, the crowd cheered. Elsa looked at Anna and smiled. Elsa had received her gold medal. The shiny gold medal hung on her neck, wearing it proudly.

The three ladies took pictures for a little bit until it was time for the singles - men to be awarded.

Anna ran to Elsa when she found a good time, attacking from behind, Anna wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her cheek. "I'm so proud of you" Anna repeatedly kissed Elsa's cheek.

"Thank you" Elsa raised her medal to her face and examined it. "It's so beautiful"

"You know…" Anna got off Elsa and linked their arms together. "I was thinking… Maybe we should celebrate tonight"

Elsa looked at Anna about to say something but blushed when she saw her face.

"Go celebrate with your team. Then my room, say around… 9-ish?" Anna waved her hands slightly emphasizing the "ish" part. "See you tonight" Anna gave Elsa another kiss and then broke up and went out leaving Elsa alone to daze.

* * *

Anna and Elsa toasted their glass filled with champagne that Anna and ordered before Elsa could come over.

Anna had ordered to get the room tidied up by the cleaning lady of their floor nicely so Elsa could actually have a nice time in a clean room, unlike the messy one Elsa had walked in before.

Their lips connected to each other, both leaving their glasses on the nightstand. "Are you sure about this, Anna?"

"You love me right?"

"I love you"

"I love you too" Anna laid down on the bed pulling Elsa with her to rest on top.

Anna unzipped the older girl's jacket and pushed it off to the floor, grabbing hold of the hem of her shirt almost wanting to rip it off.

"Whoa, easy… Let's take things _slow_" Elsa whispered kissing down to the side of Anna's neck, behind her ear where Elsa received a pleasurable moan. "A little impatient, huh?"

"Shhh" Anna unzipped her jacket and pulled it off joint with Elsa's clothing on the floor. Anna's hands went down to Elsa's ass trailing it down to the exposed skin, below her badminton shorts.

Elsa bit down on Anna's neck receiving a squeal from the younger girl. They both looked at each other and laughed, soon passionately kissing each other again.

Elsa sat up, still straddling Anna below, and took off her shirt in one swipe, at the same time, taking off her sports bra under. Elsa poked her hands inside Anna's shirt, slowly riding up. Her hands stopped at Anna's breast and gave them a slight squeeze.

Elsa kissed the exposed skin on Anna's torso. Anna sat up a little bit and let Elsa remove her article of clothing. Elsa unclasped the bra and discarded it somewhere in the floor.

Elsa leaned back down and kissed Anna. Their exposed legs tangling together. Anna started to grind up at Elsa's crotch and Elsa just smiled in the kiss.

Elsa went down and kissed Anna's right breast and took in one of her nipple. Her hands trailing down slowly from Anna's side to the hem of her shorts. Elsa slid one hand in and felt her wetness crawling outside her underwear.

"Mhmm" Elsa smirked at Anna but Anna had head leaning back, flushed by what Elsa was doing.

Elsa pushed Anna's shorts down to her legs, then the panties. She saw her prize. Elsa placed a finger to touch the hard nub, with that one touch, Anna moaned loudly, touching her own breast.

Anna pushed her shorts off her legs and pushed it out of the bed. Elsa had done the same to her shorts after pulling it down.

Anna flipped them over, giving Anna some dominance. "You tease" Anna whispered, kissing Elsa's down. Her body trailing down the other's, kissing every inch of skin she could reach.

Anna gave Elsa's breast a squeeze and took one into her mouth, while her other hands played with the nipple. Elsa moaned, she raised her hand and cupped Anna's center, which made Anna gasp and look at the smirking Norwegian.

Anna bit her lip and continued sucking on Elsa's nipple, she brought down one hands and opened Elsa's fold and played with the nub. Elsa moaned at Anna's touch. Elsa's hand done the same to Anna's nub.

Anna pushed herself down to lay next to Elsa. No dominance for now, equals. Both staring at each other, they kissed, feeling each other's wet nub harding at the touch.

Elsa let go and took Anna's legs. Pushing Anna closer, she rubber her center against Anna's. Slowly gaining dominance, she sat up and started grinding on Anna's hot center.

Both moaning each other's name. Elsa got down, kissing Anna's body, then her center. Anna opened her legs wider for Elsa. Elsa touched it first, spreading the wetness, then plunging her tongue inside.

"Ahhh. Ahh.. Elsa~" Anna moaned, taking hold of Elsa's hair, tugging on it because the sheer pleasure was too much. Elsa's tongue made it's way around Anna's center, licking and sucking it.

Anna was coming fairly close. Elsa touched herself feeling aroused at the same time.

Elsa got up and kissed Anna so she could taste herself through Elsa's mouth. Their tongues battling inside each other's mouth, Elsa rubbed Anna's center to make her come.

"Come fore me" Elsa whispered fasting the pace. Anna brought her hand up and done the same to Elsa's throbbing center. Elsa bit Anna's lip as the pleasure started to roam her body.

Anna came first, she bit down on Elsa's neck, not that Elsa minded since she had done the same to Anna.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah" Anna moaned. "Elsa" Anna kissed Elsa with shaky lips.

Anna got on top of Elsa by flipping themselves over. With Elsa almost there. Anna pushed her hair back and kissed Elsa's center.

Anna used her tongue to pleasure Elsa, the way Elsa had done to her. Elsa had a tight grip on Anna's hair, moaning her name out loud. "Fuck!" Elsa swore as Anna sucked in.

In that moment, Elsa was wonderstruck.

Anna got up again and kissed Elsa. Legs tangling again together, hands roaming each other's bodies.

"Wow" Anna placed her forehead on top of Elsa's forehead and smiled while closing her eyes.

"Yeah… wow" Elsa gave a low chuckle. Her hand placed on Anna's hip and touching the smooth skin.

They only smiled at each other that night and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Big thank you to all that fave / follow / review. I hope you all keep up with the story.

I wasn't very confident with the smut I wrote above. I feel like it lacked something.

I'm working on the third chapter right now and I'll post it maybe tomorrow or Tuesday. Around there.

Have a nice day!

**~Saving-Arendelle**


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Last chapter! _

* * *

_**Champions**_

_**Chapter Three out of Three**_

_"Maybe she did love you"_

* * *

It was weird.

Anna was up at this time in the morning, or at least, earlier than her usual wake up time. She looked at the girl draped on top of her.

Elsa's head resting on Anna's shoulder and one hand heavily draped over Anna's stomach. With Anna's free hand, she moved strands of Elsa's messy bed hair off her face, pushing it back. Repeating the process again and again.

Anna watched the seeping figure's breathing through her exposed chest, listening to her light snores.

Anna looked up at the ceiling. She was leaving tomorrow. Shit.

Anna heard a groan and Elsa repositioned herself. Slowly, Elsa got up and rested her head on the pillow properly, her arm still draped on Anna.

"You're up early" Elsa said in a drowsy, intoxicating voice. How could a woman be so beautiful at this time in the morning. Anna was pretty sure that she was a mess, like hell she cared.

"Good morning to you too" Anna leaned and kissed Elsa slowly and then pulled back, still feeling that lingering taste in her lips.

Hell, Anna could still feel Elsa's touching running through her body and most definitely her center.

"How do you feel?" Elsa took Anna's hands and gave a light squeeze.

"Wonderful" Anna said with her low chuckle leaning towards Elsa, resting her head on her collarbones. Elsa wrapped her arms around the younger girl and kissed her forehead. "How do you feel?"

Elsa thought for a second, "Loved"

Anna looked up at Elsa and smiled.

They only cuddled, Anna listened to Elsa's heartbeat, feeling her breast on her face. Elsa rested her head on top of Anna's little head.

"Why do you love me?" Anna asked, scooting closer to Elsa, their bare stomachs touching.

Elsa remained silent, waiting for a reason why Anna asked.

"I mean… We only knew each other for a few days and we're right here, right now, naked." Anna looked up at Elsa again with discomfort in her face, "We both know that I'm leaving tomorrow and you're going back to Norway to celebrate your victory… Then what?"

"Anna, I—" Elsa started, not knowing the right words to say. "I don't know"

Anna sat up, bringing the blanket up to cover her bare body, only letting her back be seen. Looking straight ahead, not in front of Elsa. Only because she wanted to cry.

"If you're going to suggest a long distance relationship, stop thinking because I'm not going to agree to it" Anna said coldly. Wrapping her arms to herself to put up her barrier.

"I'm sorry, Anna" Elsa sat up and touched Anna's freckled shoulders but Anna nudged Elsa's hand away.

"Was this more on a fling to you so you can get into my pants or did you actually love me?" Anna faced Elsa with tears flowing down from her eyes. "I know that you know that we're not going to last but you still went for it"

Elsa stayed silent, hearing Anna out. Elsa had balled her fist on the blanket, her breathing erratic. With angered eyes, she looked down, letting her bangs cover her misty eyes.

"Well?" Anna asked, "Because I—I've been used before… He used me and left me when got what he wanted."

"I'm not using you, Anna!" Elsa shouted, letting a tear fall down. "I'm not like that! If that's what you think, fine! Think like that. But every single moment that I have spent with you since we shook our hands before the game started, I had developed feelings for you"

"But you still used me" Anna whispered, just enough for Elsa to hear. "You're playing with my heart so you're content to believe that someone loves you. And even though I do love you, I knew that this was nothing more than a fling."

"What are you talking about? I DO LOVE YOU!" Elsa yelled, looking directly into Anna's eyes. "I did not play you. I did not use you so I can be content. You don't even know anything about me and you're judging me!"

"Exactly!" This soft conversation had turned into a verbal fight. "WE don't know anything about each other!"

Elsa grunted to herself and got up, picking up her clothes and rushingly putting them on. "I'm not the one getting in your pants! You're the one who whispered that we should celebrate and I agreed because it seemed like you wanted it!" Elsa took Anna's shoulder and forced Anna to look at her, she saw tears flowing down her face.

Elsa sighed releasing Anna. "If that's what you think, fine"

Elsa got up and collected all her clothes muttering things in Norwegian while forcing her clothes on her again. Anna did nothing, she just looked straight letting tears fall down her face.

Elsa walked to the door and gave one last look at Anna. Elsa's eyes were filled with hurt, but Anna was only thinking about herself, she placed up her barriers on Elsa.

Anna looked down, she saw Elsa looking at her through her peripheral vision. No goodbyes. With that, Elsa left slamming the door. Anna placed her hands on her face and cried hard. Anna cursed at herself wishing she had said something before letting her walk away.

_What hurts the most, is being so close. And having so much to say and watching you walk away._

* * *

It was noon when Anna heard a knock on the door. She just finished packing and by four she should on her way to the airport.

"Hey, I bought ice cream" Anna opened the door for Kristoff as he raised a gallon of ice cream inside a plastic bag.

"Thanks. Come in" Anna opened the door wider for Kristoff. "Did you bring spoons?"

"Of course I did" He dug inside the bag and pulled out two spoon, "Let's eat this motherfucker" He opened the lid of the ice cream, handing one spoon to Anna. He placed the ice cream in the middle of the bed, for both of them to reach.

Anna took a spoonful and took a bite out of the spoon. She sighed.

"So what happened?"

"Remember when Hans used me because he knew I was rich. I think Elsa done the same with… my love or something like that. I don't know, I feel used"

"Maybe she did love you"

Anna went silent, dropping her spoon down for a second, "I don't know." Anna placed her free hand to her eyes and wiped away the tear wanting to come out. "I love her because she seems so perfect. I want to hate her fro breaking my heart, but I can't. I thought that I gave myself another chance at love because I fell crazy in love with her but… the way she loved me made me feel like I was being used.

"Sometimes I wish I just didn't meet her at all." Anna buried her spoon on top of the ice cream and bit her lip, "I move too fast in relationships, I believe in fairytales and all those fictional stories that we all adore. But, it's not real."

"People make bad choices when they're mad or scared or stressed" Kristoff scooped up ice cream and took a big bite. "We're all fixer uppers. Especially in love."

"Yeah, it just hurts you know. This is the second time that that I feel used. I fall in love hard, then in the end it's just heartbreak…"

Kristoff scooted towards Anna and wrapped a comforting arm around her. Rubbing her arm, she cried once again, Kristoff knew that this was a big relationship for Anna.

"I should go grab a shower before we leave"

"Yeah" Kristoff let her go. Watching her collect her clothes neatly piled on top of a chair, she grabbed it and walked inside the bathroom.

The phone rang, Kristoff jolted to grab it and answered.

"Hello? Anna Bell's hotel room, this is her friend speaking"

"Hi, it's Elsa. Kristoff right?"

"Elsa…" Kristoff said lowering his voice down. "Look, I know you probably want to talk to Anna but I'm not going to let that happen. You hurt her. You used her. There's nothing you can do that will make the pain go away. We're heading back home to America in a few hours and you're going back to Norway too. There's no way Anna will ever agree to a long distance relationship even if you beg on your knees"

"Kristoff… I know what I did. I fell in love with her and I pushed too far. I wasn't thinking of where our relationship was going. Hell, neither of us thought where we're both going. I can assure you one thing, I do love her"

"Say what you want… But your actions made Anna believe that you used her. A man had suggested a long distance relationship for half a year, he never came back, he stole Anna's money in her savings account, not to mention, she gave him all that she is. I'm not saying that you're the type of person to steal off Anna but she can't trust anyone anymore. Not anymore after you"

The line went dead for a second until Kristoff her Elsa sigh, "Just tell her that I do love, I never wanted to use her… But she's just drop dead gorgeous and I just needed to know her." With that said. Elsa hung up and so did Kristoff.

Kristoff heard the bathroom door shut quietly, meaning that Anna heard Kristoff's words to Elsa.

* * *

Anna's crew sat quietly waiting for their plane. She listened to her music in her iPod while playing a game to keep her occupied.

Kristoff looked through his peripheral vision and has seen a platinum blonde standing there for quite a while now. Kristoff looked at Anna first and made sure she was distracted, he looked the other side and saw Elsa standing fifteen feet away from them.

Kristoff gestured a 'no' with his head. Telling her not to come any closer to Anna.

Elsa watched him shake his head, she gave a small nod and walked away.

Anna took of her earphones, she paused her game as she saw Kristoff's small movements. She looked past him and saw a familiar face turn around, showing her braided platinum sway around her back.

Kristoff looked at her saddened eyes and leaned back at the chair again. They noticed that people started getting up, the plane was boarding people in.

Anna got up, straightening her 'TEAM USA' jacket and shorts. She carried then wrapped her badminton bag around body and looked up at Kristoff as he took his personal belongings.

She gave a small smile, two lips together, "Let's go home" Anna said using her head to point at the boarding area.

* * *

Anna had saved Elsa's number in her phone, though, she never used it to call Elsa's cellphone since she always used her hotel phone.

Anna pressed call, it was probably gonna be added to her bill for calling internationally.

A few rings but there was no answer, just voicemail.

"Hey, Elsa. It's Anna." She sighed, fidgeting with her phone. "I just got home and I'm safe and well, I'm just wanted to make sure you got home safe…"

Anna hung up letting one tear fall out to her cheek. She erased Elsa out of her contact list.

* * *

_Uhuhuh. Thanks for reading :)_

_Tell me what you guys though of that story. I might write an epilogue but I'm not so sure yet. _

_HAVE A NICE DAY._


	4. Epilogue

AN:So, I don't know if a previous gold medalist can participate again. But, for the sake of the story, let's just assume that she can compete again.

The original three chapters are mostly focused on Anna, now, we get to see the story more focused on Elsa.

The setting is four years after the 2012 olympics at London, now it's 2016 olympics at Rio.

This is the epilogue to the story. I received an overwhelming demand that I make an epilogue because I left chapter three in such a bad note with everyone who expected a happy ending. (See AN below)

* * *

**Champions**

**Epilogue**

_"Three weeks, Elsa… We have three weeks to make this work"_

* * *

Elsa looked at the shuttlecock that Anna had signed four years ago. It still sat, untouched, on her night stand.

Elsa could still remember what she looked like in her head, strawberry blonde hair, worn in braided pigtails. Those freckles that reached down to her shoulder.

After the end of the 2012 Summer Olympics in London, Elsa headed home to celebrate her victory. Though, she didn't really have a family, her parents had died on a plane crash in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, leaving her alone.

Once in a while, she checked how Anna was doing simply by google-ing her name, one time she stumbled upon her Facebook. She had spent a whole night looking through her visible pictures.

They weren't friends. She never added her. But she could see most of Anna's profile because it seemed like Anna's facebook profile was open for anyone to see.

Elsa spent her nights looking at all of Anna's pictures: Profile pictures, cover photos, albums. She read all of her status updates that dated up to 2011.

Elsa never admitted it to herself but she is a facebook stalker. Once in a while, for four years, looking at Anna's facebook profile. She wanted to be part of her life, the activities that she do with her friends and family.

What did Elsa have? Nothing.

There were pictures of Anna with family during family reunions, Christmas, Thanksgiving, any time that she wants to snap the moment. She looked at her spending time with her group of friends, riding bikes at her hometown, flying kites at the beach, going to amusement parks.

There was a moment that broke Elsa's heart though. She did notice that Anna had an arm around another girl though, though at first she thought that they were close friends. When Anna had changed her relationship status to dating a girl named Rapunzel, somehow, everything seemed like she didn't have a chance anymore.

The girl was ravishing, long golden blonde hair. Elsa had seen a picture of them looking at each other smiling for a picture, which seemed to be in a badminton court too. The next few pictures featured them playing a one-on-one badminton match.

It was 6 moths before the 2016 Summer Olympics at Rio de Janeiro, Anna had updated her profile to single once again. Knowing that Anna was going to be at the 2016 Olympics, she planned that she was going to rebuild her life once again. Whatever it takes to get Anna back. Without Anna, she was nothing but a wreck.

A wreck, facebook stalking a girl from four years ago.

* * *

Elsa walked in the badminton arena and saw different teams throwing the shuttlecock at each other as warm ups.

Elsa looked around the arena looking for one particular girl. Looking to her right, none, in a blink of an eye, a golden haired girl passed by right in front of her and Elsa's eyes immediately opened.

Elsa blinked as she watched the golden haired girl pass by, familiar golden hair that she had seen in pictures. Her eyes followed the girl, hoping that she could lead her to where Anna was. The golden haired girl wrapped her arms around a tall, handsome man.

"Punzie, hold up" Elsa turned around hearing a familiar voice coming from her left.

Elsa watched Anna run towards Rapunzel, upon passing Elsa, Anna gasped, stopping right on her tracks. Elsa's heart stopped.

Anna turned around upon seeing a familiar platinum blonde with distinct sky blue eyes. Easily, Anna already knew, she turned back around to see if it really was her.

"Elsa…?" Ana whispered. Slowly walking towards the platinum blonde. "Hey… Remember me?" Anna made a cheesy smile, flying her hands behind her back, and shrugging her shoulders.

"Anna… Of course" Elsa whispered taking a step closer to Anna, "I—uhm—" Elsa rubbed the back of her head.

"Anna, there you are" Rapunzel stood next to Anna and looked at the beautiful, slender girl in front of Anna. "Oh" Rapunzel's eyes widened upon realization on who she was standing in front of.

"Punzie, this is Elsa. Elsa, Rapunzel" Anna introduced. Without asking, Rapunzel took Elsa's hand, who's eyes widened at the sudden touch, and shook her hand.

"Wow. I'm such a huge fan!" Rapunzel said, upon realizing that Elsa wasn't really moving, she retreated her arm and apologized for over reacting. "You and Anna had a history together too…" Rapunzel looked back and forth at Anna and Elsa and saw both their faces blush. "I'm going to find Flynn"

When Rapunzel left, Anna bit her lip, she sighed. "That's my doubles partner"

"Doubles?"

"Yeah, I'm competing for women's doubles this year. Are you still doing singles?" Anna asked trying not to kill the conversation.

"Yeah… I am" Elsa nodded to herself, her finger fondling together, she took a gulp before changing the subject.

"I'm sorry" Both had said at the same time. "I shouldn't have—" they said again together.

"Mental synchronization… You go first" Elsa said.

Anna looked at her for a second then back to regular. "I was gonna say—"

"HEY, ANNA!" A man called, a handsome man came over to Anna and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "There's a Snuggly Ducking branch here, who knew, right? Wanna come?" The man said. He looked at Elsa and smiled, "Hi there, name's Flynn Rider"

"Don't associate with him." Anna glanced to Flynn as she warned Elsa. "I'll be over in a minute, Flynn"

Flynn walked away, Elsa only looked down at Anna. "Can I…" Elsa started, she bit her lip thinking if this was the right thing to do. "Can we meet again later?"

"Yeah… I—5 o'clock, there's a called coffee shop called Encantador, it's just a mile away from here… I'll see you then?"

Elsa only nodded as her smile grew.

* * *

Elsa arrived 30 minutes before 5, she ordered coffee for herself, rubbing her sweaty palms together. She looked up every time somebody entered, disappointed that it was not Anna.

Right at 5, Anna entered the small shop looking around real quick look then her eyes landed at Elsa's.

"Hey" Anna said, pulling a chair out for herself, "I'm really glad you gave me a second chance to explain myself… Even after four years"

"Of course. I think we both made mistakes." Elsa smiled, taking her cup of coffee in her hands, "Oh, I'll be right back"

Anna watched Elsa walk away, immediately walking into the line to grab Anna a cup of coffee too.

"Thank you" Anna blushed as their hands touched upon giving / receiving the hot cup of coffee.

"Anna… Can I ask you something?" Elsa asked, she received a nod from Anna. "Do you still love me… even after these years?"

Anna stared up at Elsa, cupping the cup in her hands, looking directly into her piecing porcelain eyes. "I thought that I moved on… But, you're here in front of me…" Anna took a deep breath, "Yes"

Elsa raised her hand up to the table, her fingers sliding on the smooth wooden flat surface, letting her fingers touch Anna's. She smiled.

"I want to make this right" Elsa whispered as she continued to watch their fingers play. Slowly intertwining together. She looked up and saw Anna smiling at the two hands fitting perfectly together.

It's not easy to find the words to say but Elsa knew that her heart was saying the right thing.

"Three weeks, Elsa… We have three weeks to make this work" Anna said, giving a light squeeze, "What'll happen then?"

"Give me a chance… please. I know I can make this right" Elsa leaned forward in her chair, showing to Anna how desperate she was to make this relationship work. "I love you, Anna"

* * *

"You again?" Elsa turned around from the bench on team USA's side. She took a bite out of Anna's half-eaten sandwich, facing the big man behind her.

"Oh, Kristoff, nice to see you again" Elsa turned back around to watch her girlfriend throw a few smashes at her doubles partner, Rapunzel.

"What are you doing here?" Kristoff sat down next to Elsa.

"Let's see… where do I start? Oh, I'm dating Anna again" Elsa continued watching her girlfriend reach for the shuttlecock and throw it at the other girl, as Anna leaned down, she stared directly into her ass.

Oh, how Elsa missed that.

"Seriously? Are you going to keep playing her?"

"No… Trust me"

Kristoff looked at Elsa straight in the eye to try and intimidate her. "If you break her heart once again, you are to never… ever… see her again"

"Wow, how scary" Elsa said, not really paying attention to Kristoff's unnecessary threats.

Anna came skipping down to Elsa, Elsa raised her sandwich up and faced it to Anna. Anna took a bite out off the sandwich, "Hey, Krishtoph" Anna said with her mouth full, placing her hand in front of her mouth to make sure no bits of food comes out. Elsa took a bite on the sandwich but remained silent.

Anna kissed Elsa's cheek before running back to the court.

Flynn Rider sat down next to Elsa. "Hey, you know… I know who you are now" Flynn started.

"And… who am I?"

"You're the badminton gold medalist from Norway. Winner of the singles badminton last time."

"Yeah, that's me"  
"Also, you and Anna had a history together"

Elsa remained quiet.

"I mean… are you guys back together?"

"Yeah… We're working things out"

"Well, we haven't 'properly' introduced. I'm Flynn Rider, I play singles men for badminton. That's my girlfriend over there" Flynn pointed at the golden blonde girl playing with Anna, Rapunzel. "She and Anna used to date too, but… after they broke up, I decided to jump in the chance, you know?"

"Yeah… I—I did the same. I got the chance to talk to her a week ago and we're here again… Taking our chances"

"Anna talked about you back then" Flynn admitted, "She used to be depressed upon her return from the last olympics. Rapunzel was there for her, they developed a relationship when they became partners, two years together, they threw it away six months ago"

"Do you know why?"

"I don't think I'm the right person to talk to about that"

* * *

Anna pulled Elsa in with her down to the bed, kissing her fiercely, already pulling her jacket with rapid speed.

"Stop. stop" Elsa panted looking down at the younger olympian, she pulled herself off

"Did I do something wrong?" Anna asked, sitting up, placing her hand on top of Elsa's.

"No… I just… I want to take things slow, I mean, I want to show you that I am committed" Elsa took hold of Anna's hand, bringing herself forward again, "That I want to get to know you better" Elsa let their foreheads touch, "I want to open myself" She kissed the top of Anna's nose.

Anna laid down on one side of the bed and patted the other side. "Then tell me"

Elsa looked at the open space and laid herself down, she laid on her sides to be able to talk to Anna freely. "Can I ask you something first?"

Anna nodded in response.

"Flynn told me that you were depressed after the 2012 olympics. You started dating Rapunzel and then broke off a two year relationship with her six months ago… Can I know why?" Elsa brought her hand up and pushed Anna's little fringes off her face.

"I—I knew she had a thing for Flynn and… I wasn't over you" Anna awkwardly smiled, "When I found out that you were going to be here again… I asked Rapunzel if she had feelings for Flynn, she admitted yes. We broke things off but we're still friends and partners"

Elsa stopped her there, she kissed her fully in the mouth, bringing their bodies closer to each other.

"What was that for?"

"Because you still love me" Elsa shed a tear instantly falling to the pillow. Anna wiped the fallen tear off the side of Elsa's face.

"Can I know something about you?" Anna cradled the gold medalist in her arms.

"I… I was a wreck without you for four years… I—I found your facebook, which reminds me, you need to set your profile a bit more privately. But, anyways, I may sound like a creep but… it made me feel like I never drifted away from you"

Anna laughed slightly, "You creep" Anna placed her lips on Elsa's forehead.

"I want to be part of that" Elsa admitted. "Your life is filled with color while mine is grey. You have people who love you, supporting you whichever way you go. I have no one"

"No one?"

"It's just me"

This time, it was Anna who placed her lips on Elsa's. Sucking on it, "I'm here for you"

Elsa closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I want to make a proposal to you, I mean… kind of like a plan… I know you don't want a long distance relationship…" Elsa looked at Anna and the eyes, she nodded. "I want to move to America. I want to be close to you. I want to be part of your world. I want you"

"A part of me says to slow down. But, I already know you, Anna. If I don't start, when will I? When I lose you again? I'm not going to let that happen." Elsa kissed Anna with all her heart, she wanted to show, not just verbally, how committed she was in this plan.

"I'd love that"

* * *

_That's it! _

_Let me just say something real quick before closing it off. Not everything will have happy endings, I purposely made it like that. I guess what I'm trying to say is that, not all relationships work and that's actually the message I'm trying to send at the end of chapter 3. But due to an overwhelming demand, harsh cries, angry mobs, and all you dying readers, I 'm forced to make an epilogue. Not that I want to, I actually planned on writing an epilogue about Elsa and her real feelings for Anna but no actual interaction _

_That's it for now. I haven't started writing chapter five of No Matter What due to wanting to finish this story off. If you want to read more of my fics, click on my profile and see if you want to read more. _

_Have a nice day~ I hope you're all happy with this ending._

_**~Saving-Arendelle**_


End file.
